The Chronicles of Kaidos: Hell's Wrath
by Sunadokei
Summary: Truth is out, Kio was actually a demon in a mortal body. Now Kio loses the rope that connected her to the world. Hell is out. And she's not giving any mercy. Can anyone bring the Kio we knew back? Part 2 of the Spirit Saga. Rated for blood and gore.
1. The Inner Demon

**Hello everybody! Okay, I'm having an off week... Which is why I made this story! ...AND tied the monkey team to a burning metal pole... AND mad Axe fall into the ocean... Here's my story, where you shall experience my inner demon...**

_**Crimson Temper**_

It was an ordinary day in Saidato, everything calm and peaceful. All so cheerful and merry, except for one...

Kio's POV

I knew this would happen! I'm losing control, control of it all. I knew my past would come back to haunt me! I should face the facts, I'm not a true Sadotian, I'm a demon in a mortals body. I was cast away from my world and was put here, where I learned of peace and happiness. The cast me out because I lost it. I tore the world in two, as you might say. I lost control. It's happening all over again! I must prevent it! Or my friends and anyone who has ever loved shall be killed and brutally murdered! No, I found peace, I must restore it... I feel my sanity being torn away from me. I can't contain it... no... NO!

Axe's POV

I was going to Kio's house, to invite her to ice cream. She's been a little anti-social lately, and that's not her at all! She said that she was just having an off day, but I knew something was wrong. I was almost to her house until...

"NO!" I heard an all to familiar scream. It sounded like... Kio's? I ran to her house, hoping she'd be okay and alive. But what I saw changed my life forever.

Her room was a mess. Bookshelf on the ground. Bed cast and torn away. Random objects scattered everywhere. Wallpaper scraped from the walls. But that was noithing compared to what I saw right in the middle of it.

Kio.

She turned around. Her normally aqua marine eyes were blood-shot. Her body was a dull grey. She had fangs poking out of her mouth, and her hair was pure black. She had torn, blood-stained, and what used to be black clothing, fingerless black gloves, and black, bloody combat boots. She had a bloody bone attatched to a string, making it look like a necklace. But what scared me the most was the fact Kio wasn't in there.

It was a demon instead.

I looked at her pleadingly. But all she did was glare at me. The she smiled. Not a Kio smile, a murderous smile.

"My wrath shall be cast upon this mortal universe, and I shall reign over them. I have finally been released, and now. The all the worlds shall pay with their lives," she said. She sounded a bit like Kio. But it wasn't right. She sprouted bloody red demon wings, and flew out the window. I did what I did. I wept. Over the demon. Over the doomed world. But more importantly,

Where is the Kio I knew now?

**There is the beginning for ya. You must read, "The Chronicles of Kaidos: The Awakening" first to understand this. Like I said, I had an off day.**


	2. Hell Upon Saidato

**Hello peeps! I am here to thank reveiwers and give you another chapter!**

**Beastfire: Good idea! I'll put that in sometime.**

**Lmann: Thank you! Oh, and okay... **

_**Crimson Temper**_

_**Commence Hell**_

Axe's POV

I looked up. The room was still a mess. I sighed. Who was that demon? She seemed so much like Kio... Unless... Was she Kio? No... It couldn't be. But then who was she? I stood up. It was the sunset right now. The sky was a bloody red. Hell was coming. I could sense it. I need help to stop it. I walked out of Kio's house. My eyes widened.

Saidato looked like hell.

Fire spread throughout the city. It was so hot, it was black. Just like in Hell. There was blood and remains of humans and beasts alike scattered upon the ground. A man came up to me. He was being devoured alive by worms. Again, just like Hell. I cringed at the sight. It was just to sickening. I started walking again. Right in the middle of the road, or what USED to be a road, was an endless pit. I could hear the innocent's blood-hurling screams of pure agony and horror. They didn't deserve this. I needed to stop this madness. I needed help. But Kio was gone... No, she is NOT dead. I cannot think of that cursed thought. I moved on. I saw a boy about my age walking, completely unharmed. He had blonde hair and emerald eyes. He had on a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, stained with others blood. I walked to him, and he watched me. Dutai suddenly spoke,

"Your new leader to defend darkness, stands before you."

I was shoked. Him? No wonder he was unharmed. He saw me and I saw a spark of hope in his eyes. He smiled and walked towards me. We approached each other. I smiled wildly. I light appeared before him.

Kaido.

"You have been chosen as the leader of Battle Team Spirit. You shall defend the worlds from the Age of Darkness. You are one of the Chosen, Zaviac." I said proudly. He had a bewildered look on his face, until Kaido entered his body. Essence formed together creating a sword. A green gem appeared on his forehead. I new emotion flittered in his eyes.

Courage.

"As you know, my name is Zaviac, and I accept this role!" he smiled wildly. Tears flowed down my face. Then his.

"I should tell you what happened. A demon has been released into the universe, and has a goal to make the galaxys look like what you see right now." His eyes widened in horror. "Our other teammate, Kio, suddenly vanished the time the demon was released. We must find her and stop the demon. Before she can spread her great wrath upon all worlds."

"Tell me, Kio, what did she look like?" he asked in wonder. I looked upon the ground.

"She had aquamarine eyes that glittered full of happiness, and flourishing golden brown hair, with gentle black streaks. She always had a smile implanted on her face, and a voice full of laughter and joy. But now... She is... Well... I don't know..." tears flowed out of my eyes as I thought of her. Where was she? Zaviac looked upon the ground as well.

"She sounds like a very good person I would have loved to meet..." he said. He was right. I looked up. We must hurry, we need a plan of some sort..." I said. I'm no good at plans. I'm not excactly the smartest kind of person. An idea started coming to life...

"Well there's one thing I know for sure, we need help!" he said. Chiro, Amila! That's what we need!

"We need the HyperForce of Shuggazoom, and as many allies we can get! Let's go!" We ran to my house. I was dumbfounded of it's destruction, but I kept moving. I entered the house, and clicked a certain button. The floor moved below us. Zaviac looked in astonishment. We reached some sort of old cellar.

My hideaway.

Me and Kio used to always play here... My thoughts focused on the wall. I puched a button, and we saw two pretty descent ships. I climbed in one.

"C'mon! Get in the other one!" I shouted. Zaviac nodded, and moved towards the other one. We started off our ships. Screens in front of us turned on, each one conataining our companions face.

"Leed the way!" he shouted. We put our coordinates towards Shuggazoom.

Oh God, where is Kio?

**Second chapter. Remember to say Yabbakinoikinoy and Bakabakabaka as random words in sentences! That's all for today! See ya!**


	3. Unite the Saviors

**Chapter Three. What can say? I love this story!**

_**The Chronicles of Kaidos: Hell's Wrath**_

_**Unite the Saviors**_

Chiro's POV

The day was sunny, cloudless, and so pure. I looked up to the sky. I laughed. Amila was trying to fly again.

"Arggh! Why. Can't. I. Fly?" she said. I laughed again. She was never going to get it. She tried again. Fell.

"OWwWwWw! YOIKUDOZAYNBANNNN!" she shouted. She just said bad stuff in Saidotian. I looked over to Nova and Sprx. They were playing a nice, "friendly", game of dodgeball. Did I mention they were using bowling balls? Antauri and Gibson were trying to decode ancient hyreoglyphics **(I got that spelling wrong... I just know it...)**. And Otto, was, well... Trying to streatch his mouth wide enough to eat a 7-foot sub. Not happening!

"YO CHIRO! GET YER BUTT OVER HERE WITH A BAND-AID! I THINK I BROKE MY TAIL! ...AGAIN!" shouted Amila. Ike. When she will stop breaking her tail shall be the end of the world. I ran over with the bandages and wrapped her tail up.

"IT BUUUURRRRRNNNS!" she said.

"You just got it bandaged!" I said.

"Oh," was all she said. Oi... Baka. **(idiot in Japanese! YAY!)** Then Amila gasped. It wasn't that Nova threw the bowling ball so hard at Sprx that it made a dent, neither that Otto finally swallowed the sub, OR that Antauri and Gibson were on the ground, beating the crap outta each other. Dunno why, they just did. Anyways it wasn't any of that, it was that...

Her tail was glowing.

"YIBBO! AXE AND KIO ARE COMING!" she shouted. Everyone looked up, even Sprx. Silence. A spec in the distance. Bigger. Bigger. Axe! But where's Kio? The ships landed. Axe and another guy stepped out. Each one had a look of sorrow, grief, and horror written all over their faces. We stopped smiling.

"What happened?" Antauri was the first to say something.

"Wh-where's Kio?" I stammered, afraid of what they were going to say. They looked up at us. Their eyes were shining with tears.

"It...It's a horrible long story... We must hurry before Shuggazoom is turned into Hell..." Axe slowly said. I never heard his voice like this. But what happened to Kio?

"Let's just go inside... My name is Zaviac. Leader of the BTS, and one of the survivors of Saidato..." I smiled at the teammate part... Wait... SURVIVOR? What the heck did that mean?

"Wh-what do you mean survivors? Where is Kio?" stammered Amila. I could already see her tears.

"Let's go inside... We will tell you about your former home... Now known as part of Hell..." I froze at that last statement. Saidato? Hell? I just nodded, shakily though, and signaled them and the others inside. Amila was now pouring out tears to her heart's content. We stopped at the main room. I looked at him, solemnly.

"Tell us what happened. Don't leave anything, no matter how tear-jerking, heart-braking the parts are." He looked at me. And started the story.

The story, of Hell's Wrath.

**Third chapter here. I like this story. Reveiw please, and I need fanchars in here too... Please? You know you can't resist the face! (Puppydog eyes and the lower lip quiver. Classic.) I'll update soon. Bye!**


	4. Hellbound Fury

**Chapter 4! Just because I wanna! Thanks to reveiwers:**

**Beastfire**

**Lmann**

**4Evermonkeyfan**

**On with the story!**

_**The Chronicles of Kaidos: Hell's Wrath**_

_**Chapter 4: Hellbound Fury**_

Chiro's POV

I sat there in shock. And did not move, nor blink for that matter. So did Amila. The monkeys didn't react like us. They have never been to Saidato, knew Kio well, or even care possibly. They were only shocked because of the fate they might take on. The death of Shuggazoom, maybe. Axe and Zaviac looked longingly at us. Pleading for help. Not only for the galaxies,

But for Kio.

I stay still, wondering. Where was Kio? The demon, who was it? Where did it come from? I looked at Axe, he looked at me. He closed his eyes, then me, then Zaviac. Amila's tail glowed, and she slosed her eyes. They monkey team just sat there, looking in wonder upon us. We glowed, and focused, concentrated.

_We will show you, what we saw._

They said that telapathic. I saw scenes meant for Hell. The what I once beleived was Hell until Zaviac spoke:

_This is what used to be, Saidato..._

I was in a state of horror. No, this all couldn't be true... I saw the innocent people, killing each other, burning in a black, everlasting fire, being devoured by worms. This was Hell. All this madness, Hell. Another scene came into mind.

Kio's room.

Shrounded with small, dancing fllames. The room was torn, beated, and a wreck. Then, I saw in the middle of it all,

The demon herself.

She was laughing, eyes full of destruction and hatred. I watched her murder a young boy. That was cruelty. She smiled, and said these words:

_All mortals will receive my judgement upon them, and taste my wrath upon the universe!_

Her voice was full of cruelty, evil, and disgust at us all. But something in it was familiar, like...like...

Kio.

But Kio wouldn't, just couldn't be that monster... Could she? Or was it just my imagination, picking at me, tormenting me with these thoughts. Just then, she vanished, her voice ringing through my ears. I opened my eyes. The vision had stopped. I don't know if I were to be thankful or disappointed. Either way, I looked towards the ground. My eyes tingled with tears, one escaped. All the others looked upon me and Amila. We went to my room, and locked the door, and cried until we could spare no more tears. I looked at Amila, she looked at me. We both had a grieved look cast upon out eyes, but all that quickly changed to a solemn fury. We walked out of the room. All of them were staring at us, knowing how bad our pain was, until we cast a look upon the door...

Liam.

Blood-stained and torn, he came up to me with these words:

"She's coming..."

The sky turned a blood red, a small tremor moved through-out the super robot. The time of battle has arrived.

The battle that will determine the fate of us all...

**Chapter 4 is over! Reveiw now please! Before I kill all of you! ...Why are staring at me like that?**

**Reader: (points to a bloody axe in my hand)**

**Me: Oh. (hides the axe) You didn't see anything... (slowly vanishes until next chapter...)**


	5. Torn Battle Cries

**Chapter 5. Why? Because I like you all and... uhhh... OREOOO!**

_**The Chronicles of Kaidos: Hell's Wrath**_

_**Torn Battle Cries**_

Amila's POV

I looked at the sky. Blood red, full of murder and judgement. I stood there, bewildered at the scene upon me. I cast a look upon Liam. He was battered and bruised from battle. He was to be at the planet Earth, but since he's here...

Earth has fallen.

He looked up at me, for he was on the ground, panting, exausted, and with eyes full of sorrow. Earth was like home to him, just like me and Saidato. I looked at him, eyes full of fury, although you could see a glimpse of sorrow. I tried to hide it, all of it. But it over shadowed me. Saidato and Kio are gone. We were all doomed upon fate. I then looked up at my good friend Chiro, he looked at me. His eyes were full of fury, sorrow, but unlike mine, his also showed courage. Courage that he may fight,

And Win.

My eyes then flared with determination, courage, and rage. I could feel myself being strong. I cast another look upon the sky. It told everything. Fire, blood, and death. The three main things that should happen in this world, then upon many others. The I saw a shadow, cast upon the sky above, growing. Charging. It reached within our reach, and stopped.

The demon.

The dreadful, bloody demon that destroyed my home, Liam's home, and from what I think,

Kio.

I looked upon the bloody demon as she smirked in amusement. I glared at her. It felt as though I felt the strength of a thousand Angels. I roared a battle cry, and was lifted into the air. I was soon joined by Chiro, Liam, Zaviac and Axe. I glanced at them, they nodded in response. We roared with the force of ten thousand Angels. We felt power, courage, might, and hope flow through our veins. We light up and arose to the sky. Our eyes glowed as though they were of legend. The demon in response cried out another battle cry, and joined us, veins full of hatred, destruction, rage, and fury. We charged against her, shouting with all our might, fighting at full force.

The monkeys below watched us in wonder. Their eyes suddenly light up with determination. For whoever the demon was, it wasn't taking _their_ home. The screamed out their battle cries as their eys light up. The demon smirked, as a response to them, and cast a beam of light upon the earth. Maniacal demons rose up and charged at them, they charged back. Then something unexpected happened. The demon shot a beam at a small shelter, causing it to explode. A shadow was forced back at the experience, and fell to the ground. It slowly got up and her eyes flared with vengance. Blood trickled down her face. A broken bottle of vodka was in the person's hand. Lightning cackled, and a smirk was planted on the person's face. I recongnised this face as none other than...

Ivy.

My eyes widened in suprise as she hovered up with us. She glanced at me, and smirked.

"How 'bout we give this...thing a taste of it's own medicine?" I smirked back at her. We put our paws together and glowed a golden aura, we looked upon the demon and pointed our remaining hands at the cursed creature. They powered up and our eyes were turned a complete gold. We connected our hands (our paws) with Chiro, Zaviac, Axe, and Liam. The nodded and we all screamed out, with the force of all humanity,

"SPIRIT CONNECTION!"

**Cliffhanger! YAAAAY! Reveiw and get a new chapter! YAY! More reveiws means more happy I am! Soooo... REVEIW NOW! Sayonara, bakas... I MEANT FRIENDS! . **


	6. The Souless Void

**Hewwo my beloved reveiwers! I have come today with another special chappie for ye! So read on my fans! (If I have any...!)**

_**The Chronicles of Kaidos: Hell's Wrath**_

_**The Souless Void**_

Kio's POV

I am Kio. Lives have been carelessly tortured and slaughtered because of me. I couldn't contain it all. I watched through what used to be my eyes how I brutally murdered innocent people. I couldn't do do anything but watch it all. I tried to gain control, I tried to avoid it, but my existance remains futile. I her myself cackling, slaughtering my friend's home world, for I have already destroyed my own home and my other friend's home. I was in a hopeless void, with no emotion, hope, or point. I was just there. I have given up long ago. I now stare at my dearest friends and look at myself. I was hopeless and useless. I wanted my life to end. Then all of this madness would stop. But it could not happen... I see my friends, fighting with courage, rage, and... Hope. How do they manage it when their lives and hopes are to remain futile. I look upon Chiro's eyes, they change me. His eyes flickered with courage, rage, and hope. Then I looked down deeper and saw sorrow. Deeper still and I saw...

Me.

But how could that be? I am long gone and have no point of survival or life itself. I looked at myself. Then at them. I saw compassion. The strength that flares within their hearts and souls. Love is the key to that. I then flickered with I new light, the light,

Of Hope.

I set determination within my heart, to be freed of this enternal freedom. For there is hope, always hope. I looked upon my friends again to see that they have formed a circle, an explosion. I looked back upon them, they were okay. But their souls seemed blank. As if they weren't there. I felt strange. My demon self screamed, her eyes then flickered with revenge for that, tried to attack my friends, but I could not harm them, so I set off for the monkeys, and they fought bravely. I looked at my friends again, wondering what happened, when I felt something.

Warmth.

My soul looked at the light, and saw something I would have never imagined in my enternal prison,

My friends.

Chiro's POV

"SPIRIT CONNECTION!"

A blinding light engulfed me and the others. I closed my eyes, and reopened them to silence. I saw my friends next to me, and I looked at them. Then I looked at my surroundings for the first time. It was blank. Silent. We wandered around this void. Silence engulfed us, even Ivy, for once. Then, I saw a light. I heard the noise of battle, a felt the heat of the everlasting flames. Then, beside it all, was a white light. We approached the light, to find out it was more than all that. A silhouette was cast among it. I turned around, to reveal those aquamarine eyes I thought I would never see again. Her body illuminated for us all to see. We gasped at the figure standing before us. For it was a soul we thought to be gone,

Kio.

She smiled at us. I embraced the moment, and smiled back. A new line of hope was before us, and I saw Axe, grinning like a madman, Amila, almost going to faint, Zaviac, tears brimming within his eyes. Ivy, who looked up at her and pounced on her. The wall of silence broke as we laughed and cried out to each other, embracing the moment. Kio gave Ivy a friendly noogie, she and Axe pounced each other, Zaviac shook hands with her as they smiled together. Then she turned to me, smiled, and embraced me, as I did the same. We let go, and she cast a look upon the ground. I frowned, not knowing what bad would happen until she said those words,

"Kill me, before Hell spreads..." I looked upon her in wonder, along with the others, and she looked up.

"Can't you see the demon and I are one and the same? Two halves of one whole? We cannot survive wthout the other. I vanished when she came because I was cast aside in my own mind, wandering in this cold void, watching every move she, or other words, I made. You must kill me, it is your only hope to regain peace and stop all this madness! So hurry and kill me!" Her eyes brimmed with tears. She didn't want to die, but she was trying to save others before their hopeless fate commences. I respected that. We all looked at her, thinking the same thing. _There is another way! I just know it!_ But there was nothing we could think of.

"You must leave, Shuggazoom and the HyperForce need your help. Don't hold back on destroying me, for it is for your own good." Before I tried to oppose her, a blinding light engulfed me again, and I was on the battlefield once more. We descended to the ground, even though Ivy broke her tail in the process and it was a Monday. She muttered to herself and got up. The fight continued.

But a new light shone within us all.

**End of chapter six! Reveiw please and I'll give you frosting! Have a nice day! ...Cookie?**


	7. Spirit's Gift Revival

**Hello peoples! Lucky chapter 7 is here! YAAAAY! So now, read on my reveiwers! **

_**The Chronicles of Kaidos: Hell's Wrath**_

**_Spirit's Gift Revival_**

Axe's POV

I continued fighting. I was fighting for Earth, Saidato, Shuggazoom, and for Kio. Another blow hit the wicked demon. We fought with all we had within ourselves. I shouted in fury, for it blinded me. I gripped my axe and charged in for another blow unto her. She then swatted me, like I was no more than an insect. That disguisting, wicked demon. I gared at her. I saw Chiro and Zaviac trying to do a team attack to the demon, but it hardly scratched her. Amila and Ivy did a counter attack to the demon as she commanded her cruel army. The monkeys were fighting with all they had down there. Hundreds have fallen at their feet, our paws for that matter. I tried to attack the demon again, but it remained untouched. The demon smirked, and slashed at me. It barely missed my heart, but I felt the pain commence within my shoulder. I couldn't remember what happened, for I then felt the darkness engulf me. I only remember them all screaming out my name, then nothing.

Zaviac's POV

"AXE!"

I watched him fall in horror, my eyes widening at the blow he took from that cursed thing. Every second seemed like eternety as I watched him fall. the blood seeping out of his shoulder. That was it. I snapped. I turned to the demon who caused my, our pain. She only smirked at my. I shouted out a battle cry, tears brimming out of my eyes. I gripped my sword and felt a new energy sweep through-out my body. I slashed at her, and she was hit. She screamed out in pain and glared at me. She tried to slash at me, but missed. I new thought swept within my body,

Kio.

My body illuminated, and a miracle was set out.

Kio's POV

I was watching my friends fight the demon. I wanted to help them, to stop all of this madness. The smell of burning flesh to be gone forever, along with the blood-hurling screams that terrify you. My eyes widened in horror as I saw what my demon has done. She stabbed him. I watched the blood pour out, and I cried. I looked to the ground in shame. If I could have just controlled it, all this would be just a dream. But no, I watched in horror as Axe fell to the ground. My heart felt like it was evaporating away, and I could feel myself pale. I wanted to die. Right then, right now. Just then, I felt myself fading away. I couldn't feel myself anymore, and then I couldn't see...

Chiro's POV

I watched in amazement of what Zaviac was doing. He was summoning the three spirits! Amila's tail started glowing, she smirked. A light emerged form Axe and Zaviac, then, out of nowhere, a third one. They combined themselves together, gathering around the demon. Her pupils widened in terror, trying to get away, but the spirits did not do so. They grew bigger and bigger until they engulfed the demon. It screamed out in horror as these words rang through-out Shuggazoom.

_With the power of Saidato, three spirits combined,_

_The fate of the people, the elements entwined,_

_Let the Evil be cast away, while all hope is lined._

I smiled as the demon and her minions dissenegrated, but frowned wondering about Kio. Was she dead? She said she could not live without her demon half. I looked back at Axe, still on the ground, and picked him up. I frowned as his blood seeped unto my glove. I looked at Gibson. He understood and nodded. He motioned to Sprx to help him carry Axe. The picked him up and brought him to the Med Lab. I looked at Zaviac, who looked at me, with sorrow full in my eyes. His eyes as well shone with tears. We wept. Amila joined us. Then Liam. Ivy, though, didn't cry, even though her eyes shone with the tears that should have come out, that WANTED to come out. She tried to hold it, but then fell to the ground. I stopped my sobs, to look at the monkeys. They looked at me with compassion, they knew what I was feeling.

The feeling of agony and dispair, death.

I noticed a faint light in the distance. I turned towards it and started running for it. Zaviac and Liam joined me. While Ivy and Amila just stared at us. Can't blame them, they are both idiots... **(Amila: HEY! Me: Oh, come on! Remember how you ripped off your tutors head? Amila: ...maybe. Me: AHA! Convinced me! Amila: Shuddap and continue writing...)** I was almost there until the light turned out to be a light blue color. No... It couldn't be!

It was.

I looked at the light close enough to reveal a very pale looking girl. A girl we were all familiar of:

Kio.

Tears couldn't wait as they poured out of my eyes. I saw Liam and Zaviac breaking down too. Then, Amila and Ivy popped up behind me and the jumped and squealed for joy. I couldn't possibly done it any better. I scooped up the pale girl in my arms and ran for the Super Robot. I had this feeling that you could never describe, for you have never felt it unless it happened to you. My heart pounded with every moment, knowing just one thing:

Kio was alive!

**Awwww... Happy ending! ...Or is it? Tune in to find out! (:3) REVEIW OR THAT DAY WILL NEVER COME! Makadaboynidoy! YAAAAY!**


	8. Joy, Mayhem, and Fun FINALE

**HAH! I DIDN'T give it up! So now, I present, Chapter 8!**

_**The Chronicles of Kaidos: Hell's Wrath**_

_**Joy, Mayhem, and Fun - FINALE!**_

Chiro's POV

I sat at her bedside, not eating, not drinking, not sleeping, alongside with Axe and Amila... Okay, Amila fell asleep... But you can't blame her for staying awake for 6 days straight. The planets were soon restored after the demon's defeat, and all who died was somehow magically restored back to the living. Usually I would happy about this... But, then again it WAS already 6 days ago... I was hungrey and exausted, but I did not do anything but sit there and watch her. All the others told us 'You're tired, go to sleep' or 'C'mon, you have to eat something!' But they didn't know her, no, not at all. They would do the same thing if it were for me or any other monkey. But it wasn't.

It was Kio.

My eys began to droop, but that quickly changed after I saw something that made my heart jump for joy.

Kio's skin was changing from its deathly pale white, to her regularly tanned skin. I noticed that Axe noticed this too. Her was smiling the widest grin evur. Then, my ears perked up to a certain sound that made me almost faint. **(A.N/ From exaustion or shock? Dunno, ask him.)**

Kio was slowly stirring from her long slumber.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at us. Amila woke up, and pounced on her. Axe nearly hugged her to death, and I just shook her until she got dizzy, saying way too fast phrases like, 'OMIGOSHYOURALIVE' and 'AREYOUOK?HOWAREYOU?WANANYSUGAR?' until I realised that she had nearly stopped breathing. I quickly stopped shaking her, and smiled at her. So did Axe and Amila. She smiled back.

"No more loneliness?" she asked simply.

"No more loneliness," I replied. "And never again." She smiled sooo wildly that you may look at her like she was mad. Then she jumped up from the med bed **(A.N: RHYMES! YAY!) **and started running around shaking everyone saying this phrase over and over again,

"No more loneliness! No more loneliness!"

Then she rush out the door and shook everyone else who hadn't gotten shook as me, Axe, and Amila dizzily walked out. We saw Gibson laying on the ground, Antauri and Nova clutching their heads, Sprx saying random things, and Otto, who was currently being shook. Then, Kio lashed out for Ivy, who, suprisedly, didn't get shaked. The grinined evily at themselves and went to the kitchen, and came back out holding two viles.

No. Way.

They quickly drank the liquids and nearly destroyed the Super Robot and poor poor Sprx. The charged over him. I saw them rush out the robot and then heard screams coming from the city and a small building collapse. I slapped my head,

Definetly back to normal...

But still, Kio was alive, causing mayhem with Ivy and destroying the city... Okay, we need a Kio proof cage now... But then I smiled evilly, and grabbed some leftover peas, and rushed out the Super Robot. The others stared at me like I was crazy, but followed me anyways. Then, a blur approached me and abbruptly stopped. Kio held her nose as her face turned green as I waved the peas in front of her face. She ran over to the nearest restroom and threw-up... alot... She came out when it was dark, and Ivy was now in an Ivy-proof cage **(A.N: The Ivy-proof cage belong to Beastfire. Additional torture guides sold seperatly.)** Then, she stopped in front of the entrance to Downtown. She didn't go in, like she was hypnotized by something. Me and Otto went up to her but she didn't notice. I waved my hand in front of her face as Otto poked her. Thn, we looked at her from the front...

She looked like when Sprx was hypnotized from the Jungle Lady... Then we realised she was staring at practically a collection of neon lights. Sooo we had to drag her back to the Super Robot. But then I smiled,

All's well that ends well! ...or something like that... Oh well! Super Robot here we come!

**TADA! Mayhem and happyness, and weaknesses are all in one chappie! YAAAAY! Bye bye! This is last chapter! BYE!**


End file.
